1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
While application ranges of wireless communication systems such as PHS (Personal Handy phone System), especially, a private system are gradually expanded, these wireless communication systems may be frequently utilized in communication units of office-use appliances.
In such a wireless communication system, in order that a wireless terminal apparatus can be utilized in the wireless communication system, the wireless terminal apparatus must be registered as a subscriber into this wireless communication system.
A wireless base station, however, may not respond to a signal from the wireless terminal apparatus which is executing subscriber registration sequence, during responding to a signal from the wireless terminal apparatus which is executing call-out or location registration sequence.
In particular, in the case where there are many wireless terminal apparatuses which have completed subscriber registration, there are many wireless terminal apparatuses which are executing call-out or location registration sequence, so that failure possibility of subscriber registration by a wireless terminal apparatus which have not been complete subscriber registration, has increased.
Moreover, if a wireless terminal apparatus is controlled to execute subscriber registration by a remote located host, the host may not know a reason for impossibility of subscriber registration.